


【授權翻譯】engage le jeu que je le gagne

by noelle745



Series: 【授權翻譯】i'm not sure i believe in beginnings and endings [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle745/pseuds/noelle745
Summary: 你沒花多久時間就明白過來，未來的你不會拯救尼爾。不，你想著，救他的不會是他。是你。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 【授權翻譯】i'm not sure i believe in beginnings and endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945117
Kudos: 18





	【授權翻譯】engage le jeu que je le gagne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [engage le jeu que je le gagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195998) by [giidas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giidas/pseuds/giidas). 



你站在已經崩塌的震源上方，看著尼爾和艾佛斯走進直升機——你奮力抵抗身體每個直覺、每條肌肉，不讓自己在那一刻跟上去。你覺得你應該在未來-過去好好思考這件事的含義，因為你不過才認識他了多久，一個月嗎？心碎的感受和成功完成任務後湧竄的腎上腺素重疊交錯，讓你無法正常思考。就算你眨掉眼裡的淚水也無濟於事。直升機起飛時，你遮住雙眼，不知道下一步該何去何從——你胸前抱著演算器的兩個部分，而且下半輩子可能都擺脫不掉艾佛斯的追殺。

你不能就這樣傻傻地站在原地等待，但當你正想到這裡，一台車就這麼巧地出現在剛剛直升機盤旋的高地上。那不是尼爾留在這裡的軍事車種，從光亮黝黑的乾淨車身看來，八成跟政府脫不了關係。你不需要察看四周有沒有人在。剛才的爆炸讓雙方人馬都不得不撤退，也不會有人這麼快就冒險派出回收小隊。

你嘆了口氣，把演算器的兩個部分組合在一起，省去帶著兩件東西的麻煩。你接著爬上小丘，走向正在等你的車。

車門在你接近時打了開來，駕駛點了點頭，但什麼也沒說。

後座有個笨重的銀色手提箱，後方放了個旅行袋。你無視衣服上的沙塵和髒污，直接坐進後座，關上車門。

駕駛踩下油門出發，而你沒有回頭。

—

你不得不佩服未來的你安排這一切的方式，但你也很想往他臉上狠狠揍一拳，打到他整顆頭往後彈。他就是你，所以他肯定知道被蒙在鼓裡的感受有多麼令人挫敗，但他還是——他還是不肯給你任何情報，不讓你知道整個棋局的全貌。他什麼也不給，只留給你這些他媽的碎屑，把你當棋子一樣操弄，而不是主導棋局的玩家。你怒氣沖天，如今尼爾也不在你身旁，讓你覺得自己就要失去理智。

你在一家奢華的飯店沖完澡，從浴室走出來。現下沒有任何進一步的指示，你只好躺在巨大的床上，雙腳懸在床邊，瞪著天花板，試著不要讓自己憶起你意識到震源下方的那個人究竟是誰的那一刻。那個毫無動靜地躺在地上、起身逆行、槍傷逆向復原的人，那個在你眼前死而復生的人是——

但他沒有復活，對不對。

這就是亂搞時間的後果，你在心中暗想。你深陷糾結纏繞的迴圈之中，究竟要怎麼樣才能釐清這一切？該怎麼讓自己搞懂尼爾已經死了，但也還沒死？

此時此刻，有個還活著的尼爾存在，但也有個已經死掉的尼爾。

你試著消化這件事，但你的大腦拒絕接受這個與你相遇的尼爾，對你太過瞭解的尼爾，總是想出荒唐的計畫、總是想也不想就幫助你，總是對你微笑，神情彷彿像在對你說——而這個尼爾已經——

你閉上雙眼，深呼吸一口氣。

你將要在過去遇見的那個尼爾不會知道這次任務的存在。他會認識你，你在心中想著，但他不會認識這個你——在吞下自殺藥丸後醒來，為了拯救你的隊員而自殺的這個你。這個你在醒來之後，發現自己沒能救出你的同僚，而如今應該是加入了一個想要拯救世界的組織，對抗一個根本還沒誕生的威脅。

你無法理解，為什麼你在時間的彼方沒有採取行動來阻止這件事。一定有方法的，一定要有方法。你從床上起身，重新圍緊腰上的毛巾，一把抓起飯店的文具。你用筆敲著筆記本，思考究竟該從哪裡開始著手——從最主要的時間線開始，或該說是你所理解的主要時間線，因為誰他媽的知道到底有沒有主要時間線的存在。未來的你可能會知道，你邊想邊翻了個白眼。

你畫出圖表，寫下細節，寫下你經歷過的迴圈和日期，而其中隱含的意義讓你心生畏懼。你該怎麼做才能逆行多年，回到過去？你成功在貨櫃裡待了一星期，還在可以自由行動的貨船上待了十天。

媽的老天爺，你想著。你渾身發寒，呼吸加快。

—

你把從迷你吧拿來的小瓶裝波本酒倒入酒杯——這裡沒有冰塊，但反正你兩口就灌完了——而你真希望尼爾現在能在這裡，臉上掛著狡黠的壞笑。這樣你就可以告訴他，嚴格來說你現在沒在進行任務，所以他可以閉嘴，謝謝。

房裡一片死寂，空酒杯敲擊在玻璃桌面的聲響震耳欲聾。

你用手抹過臉，拇指按壓在眼窩上，眼簾後方爆出橘白色的閃光。你應該要把衣服穿好，你想著。你還沒拿到時間表，所以最好不要在碰上麻煩、需要快速反應時還赤身裸體。旅行袋裡有幾件便褲和另一件polo衫。你更衣，把鞋子放在床邊，決定打赤腳。豪華飯店有加熱地板和鬆軟的地毯，你讓腳趾陷入毛料，感受到一陣怪異的平靜感。

你頂多就做好這樣的準備，於是你坐進扶手椅，終於開始深思你究竟要不要真的回到這麼多年以前的過去，你最好還是——通過逆轉門，乖乖待在一間該死的安全屋裡，待在你不會被找到的地方。

你盯著米白色的天花板，思考你究竟能不能承受。

你想知道未來的你究竟有沒有考慮過，你可能會就這樣打包行囊，逃得遠遠的。畢竟你早就是個死人了，你可以躲在某個地方——你哼了一聲。如果你要躲起來，不如就趁逆行的時候躲吧。你嘲笑自己。他媽的，你想著，起身到迷你吧又拿了一瓶酒。

一道敲門聲讓你停下腳步，身體和受過的訓練讓你自動作出反應。

你避開可能的敵方火線，手上握著槍，而門外的人在此時開口說話。

「呃，我接到指示，要我在七點半送食物過來？」一把帶著口音的嘶啞聲音說道，然後你聽見像是鞋子在走廊地毯上挪動的聲音，有什麼東西在托盤推車上發出撞擊聲。你猶豫了一下，因為這可能是個老套到不行的陷阱，而你可不想中招，不想用這種方式再一次死去。但門外的人再度敲了敲門。

「哥雅先生？你在裡面嗎？」

你翻了翻白眼，重新上好手槍的保險，塞到衣服底下，暗自希望寬鬆的便褲能承受這個重量。你打開門，用門板擋住身體。

送餐的男孩嚇了一跳，但你還來不及眨眼，他就鎮定下來，對你露出虛假的微笑。他點了點頭，把裝了食物的托盤推向你，嘴上喃喃說了些什麼後就離開了。你挑起眉毛，但決定不要多加理會，把他歸類為不具威脅的角色。

用蓋子罩起的餐盤底下塞了一個大信封。幸好上面沒用紅色印章蓋著「機密文件」，不然只會顯得更加可疑。你搖搖頭，把信封抽起來，打開餐盤的蓋子，看看你為自己點了什麼。漢堡和薯條。那就不跟你客氣囉。你打開信封，嘴裡嚼著一根薯條。

裡面是一張房契。

未來的你應該要慶幸自己不在現場，你想著，壓下一股湧現的衝動——你也不知道是什麼衝動。你的胃口沒了，把剩下的薯條丟回餐盤。你不久前才想通可能要採取的行動，而如今這張房契就好像是在你的傷口上灑鹽。即使你知道它並無此意，你能肯定這只是——只是什麼？這是你給你自己時間和空間，好讓你自行做出結論、自行做出決定的方式嗎？一種對自由意志的摹倣？說真的，這還比較像是對自由意志的嘲弄。你甚至尚未有意識地決定你是否要執行那種計畫，但是，你手上已經有了你將會這麼做的證據，你已經這麼做的證據。

你用餐巾紙抹去手指上的鹽和油份，把整張房契抽出信封，而一小張紙片也跟著掉了出來。

那是一張名片。一串數字印在高磅數的紙上，在光滑的表面留下一處處凹痕。

那是一個電話號碼，不是美國的，也不是英國的。行李袋的側口袋裡有一支拋棄式手機。你想著要站起來，撥打這支號碼，查出下一步是什麼。但你轉頭看向你的晚餐，看向這間寬敞空曠的房間。你回想起在貨櫃裡的時候，尼爾向你保證，如果一切結束後你們還活著，而你也還在乎的話，他就會告訴你他的人生故事。

好吧。

你在乎。

至於還活著這件事——

你深吸一口氣，站起身來。

—

儘管你很想多咒罵未來的你幾句，至少他知道你寧可起身行動，也不願枯坐原處。你檢查完房間，從餐盤上再摸走幾根薯條，把行李袋背到肩上，朝樓梯走去。

你很確定會有人來幫你退房，把帳單搞定。

—

你駕駛著另一輛平凡無奇的車，是你和某個男人「交換了意味深長的眼神」之後拿到的。你冒出一個短暫的念頭，思考起籌備這些物品的人究竟是怎麼面對這一切的荒謬性。你啟動引擎，打開衛星定位，依循語音和螢幕上的指示，一邊想像一個年輕人坐在灰色辦公隔間的辦公桌前，被指示要準備好這輛車、把座標預先輸入定位系統，然後對，你沒聽錯，交車時只能靠著一個手勢：沒有交談，沒有簽名，什麼都沒有。

你想著：一個由無數公司構成的地下網絡，是否也隨著這個存在於未來-過去-現在的天能組織誕生，負責滿足他們的每個需求，不管這些需求看似有多麼離奇荒誕。

不過，思考這些事也只能讓你打發掉一點時間，而在抵達目的地之前，你還有好多個小時要過。如果你是這一切的幕後首腦，你至少會讓自己換一次車，因此你知道這趟旅程會持續到深夜，甚至可能會一路到明天。

你打開收音機，檢查扶手下方的置物箱。

裡面有幾罐能量飲料和能量棒。好極了。

你用雙腿夾著一罐能量飲料，打開拉環，沒讓液體灑到褲子上，然後準備好面對接下來的路程。

—

你花了十六個小時才抵達逆轉門。在旅途的尾聲，你已經累得不成人形，還差點出了車禍。你想著這應該是第三台車了。應該吧。你打了一個哈欠，顎關節喀啦作響，雙眼因為終於能閉上百萬分之一秒而湧現淚水。

不過，他們在等著你。一隊人馬把你帶進一棟建築，然後溫柔或不那麼溫柔地抓著你走來走去，把東西交到你手上，又馬上拿走。某種程度上，你知道你是安全的，但你腦中還是照樣響起警報。接著你看到惠勒，她向你點點頭，於是你終於允許自己放鬆下來。

有人走在你旁邊，向你匯報接下來在另一邊的所有安排，而你盡可能記住聽到的每一句話。穿過門之後，待在另一個貨櫃裡——誰想得到這竟然是這麼方便的交通方式？——然後等著被送到最終的目的地，在某個地方，在某個時間點，大概就是這樣。你從眼角餘光看到有人推著一堆條板箱走向逆轉門，暗自希望會有別人來負責處理那些東西，因為你差不多已經快要癱倒在地上了。

你看向左方，看到自己走出逆轉門，慢慢走向斜坡，箱子在你身後用推車載著。你向自己點點頭，走進逆轉門。

—

你在一輛貨車的車廂中醒來。一時之間，你還搞不清楚狀況，身體在一秒內從睡眠狀態切換到警戒模式。但你從睡墊上跳起來之前，你就想起自己在走進貨櫃前的那一刻，被帶到了別的地方，坐上這輛貨車。你用力吐了一口氣，用手來回撫著頭。

你查看手錶，發現你已經睡了超過十二個小時。這表示你逆行的時間甚至還沒來到你離開飯店的時候。你再一次體認到這種「時間旅行」的方式有多麼沒效率，而這或許就是後代只會把訊息傳回來的原因。把一張紙埋起來，總比送一個情報員回來容易多了，不用讓他待在某個地方枯等數十年——是啊，還是不了。

你想著那張房契，打了一個冷顫。

你的早餐是一瓶水和另一條蛋白質能量棒，而你禁不住憐惜地想起那杯你在自由港沒能喝完的濃縮咖啡。你嚼著手上那條自稱草莓起司蛋糕風味、卻散發一股化學草莓臭味的蛋白質棒，腦袋終於變得清楚了一點，於是你在腦中檢視逆轉之前獲得的情報。在上貨櫃前的最後一刻，你的交通方式改變了。

一開始看起來他們準備讓你踏上一個漫長的旅程，從你得知的情報和數不清的補給箱看來，這次不會只有幾天的時間，而是好多個星期，但是——你閉上眼，回想在流程改變之前發生了什麼事。有很多人忙進忙出，有大量的背景雜音。這也沒辦法，那裡的出入人員太多了，但你很確定你聽見了電話鈴聲。你把注意力集中在那個聲音上，然後，對，即便當時已經如此疲累，你的雙眼還是順著鈴聲的來源看去，看到惠勒打開她的手機，貼到耳朵聽著某個訊息，然後你轉回頭，看向你前進的方向。不久之後，你就被轉送到貨車上了。唔。

所以，未來的你正在亂搞自己的計畫嗎？未來的你發現——發現了什麼？你剛在行動中失去了一個人，一個已經救了你兩次命的人，現在救了你第三次，付出了終極的代價，而也許你現在根本不該躲上好幾個星期、好幾個月、好幾年；或是發現你過去每分每秒都在檢視這個過去-未來的任務，試圖想出能解決這一切爛事的方法，但同時也必須讓尼爾至少能活著脫身？

那個狂妄高大的英國佬說的那句話，什麼美好的友誼——

你吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來。

你不會讓他死。

而未來的你顯然也和你意見一致。

—

你沒有讓他死去。

你從這點開始著手計畫。

他沒有死。如今你只要回溯每一步行動，順著這個念頭前進，看看你們兩個是怎麼在不干擾任務、也沒送其他人進去的情況下做到的。你回想起尼爾在簡報前總是會露出一抹壞笑，說你不會喜歡的，而你知道這是你們之間的笑話、知道你倆從來就不喜歡你想出的荒唐計畫。你越是思考這一點，就越明白這個計畫一定是你們一起想出來的。尼爾在坐上直升機之後，一定不可能會去找你，不可能會認為你在裡面，那麼——

一個計畫開始慢慢成形，一開始你很難領會，但當你一想通你必須出現在那架直升機上後，其餘的部分就自然湧入你腦中，就好像你一直以來都知道一樣。

你那時不會讓他死。

你確實沒有讓他死去。

這個念頭讓你內心深處的某個東西安定下來，某個還很新、很憤怒、很疼痛、試圖拳打腳踢的東西，而這個念頭安撫了它粗糙尖銳的邊角，讓它能更容易呼吸、思考。

你專注在計畫上，不許自己的腦袋檢視那處像一窩蟲焦躁蠕動的地方。你實在不該這麼——你認識他甚至還不到一個月，老天啊。這不該是出於私情，不該是這樣的，但你看到了背包上的那個護身符，看到一具屍體從地上站起，接下那顆本該擊中你的子彈，你便知道這沒有其他理由，就是出於私情。

你沒有讓他死去。

—

考慮到世界這一部分的路面狀況，貨車傳來的晃動比你預期中還少。你很懷疑自己是不是在高速公路上——但這不重要，你告訴自己，因為你知道自己在前往什麼地方，而駕駛選擇的道路不會讓目的地改變。車廂裡的空間還算夠，你把床墊折起來後，就開始自我訓練。你對安排好這輛貨車的人，不管他是誰，你都心懷感激。你趴到地上，開始做伏地挺身，一下接一下，你不斷數下去，透過手臂和肩膀的燒灼感來判斷狀態。數到第一百下的時候，你的核心肌群繃得緊緊的、開始顫抖。你咬緊牙關忍耐，幾乎全身都在痛，到了貨車的下一個震動打亂你的節奏時，才停了下來。你開始進行一連串如今已是反射動作的伸展運動，這些動作深深烙印在你的身體上，甚至不需要在吐納時一邊回想正確的姿勢。你的身體接管了你，你的大腦只是乘客，充滿了腦內啡，在過程中安靜無聲，即便只有片刻。

當你感覺肌肉變得鬆軟，呼吸的節奏逐漸恢復正常後，你便坐到堆滿貨車前方的其中一個木箱上，看著你從床墊底下拉出來的行李袋。你還沒打開，因為你確信裡頭的東西會證實在你腦中成形的計畫——緩慢但確實地成形，從某個你幾乎無法理解的念頭，變成具體可靠的藍圖。可笑的是，你真希望這個計畫是你一個人想出來的，是你自己的主意，而不是被未來的你的行動所影響的東西。這件事應該要全部由你自己負起責任，你覺得這是很重要的一點。

你深呼吸一口氣，在腦中梳理了一遍，而所有你之前不知道，但現在知道、或以為你知道的拼圖碎片開始歸位，填滿了空白，把那個過去-未來重新塑造成一個更讓人愉快、沒那麼絕望、也沒那麼不可接受的模樣。

你知道你有解決辦法了，你會實現它。不管你以為你看到了什麼，你都會確保尼爾活著走出那個洞穴。這個想法再次讓你定下心來，於是你把行李袋拉近，打開拉鍊。

你很慶幸現在只有你一個人，因為你知道你臉上露出的笑容只能用瘋狂來形容。

—

你坐在直升機裡，艾佛斯是第一個注意到你的人。他揚起一邊眉毛，接著回頭看向肩後，看向你們不過在幾分鐘之前結束交談的地方，而他剛才可是露骨地威脅，如果他再度找到你，就會把你解決掉。

你知道你的表情沒有洩漏任何事情，你也知道艾佛斯是少數幾個你能、你也願意交託性命的人。但他還是搶先一步開口。

「我就知道你不會讓他那麼做。」他說，重重地往你對面的位子坐下。

「你知道。」你說，這甚至不是一個問句，語調毫無起伏。艾佛斯唯一的反應就是微微搖了搖頭，臉上幾乎要露出微笑，但他低下頭隱藏起來，開始檢查他手上那部分的演算器。

尼爾在幾秒鐘後走了進來，頭髮被風吹得凌亂。他在把你痛不欲生、絕望地留在身後時臉上所露出的微笑正在逐漸消退。他抬起眼，看見了你。某個東西流竄過你們之間，某個超越時間與空間的東西。你們之間產生了某種共同的理解，而你認為你知道那是什麼，你知道為什麼會這樣。

你沒有讓他死去。

那一瞬間流逝後，尼爾露出一抹狡黠的微笑，接著大大的笑容在他臉上綻開。你從沒見過他笑得那麼開心，而他頭往後一甩，大笑出聲，一次、兩次。你覺得你可以從他臉上、他放鬆的肩膀線條看出他如釋重負。你能從根本上理解，這種你在以為一切都完蛋的時候，一個孤注一擲的機會所帶來的欣慰與希望，是什麼感覺。

他在你身旁坐下，一手握住你的膝蓋，捏了一下、兩下，然後讓手留在原處。

他不需要告訴你「無論如何，我還是會那麼做」，因為你已經親眼見證過了。每次只要閉上眼超過一秒，你就會看見那幅光景。你看著他放在你膝上的手，再看向他，活生生的、完好的他，就坐在你身旁。你再次對自己默念你那句祈禱文。

你沒有讓他死去。

你打開麥克風，指示駕駛起飛。轉動的旋翼淹沒了所有的聲音，直升機離開了地面。你沒有回頭，沒有試圖瞥一眼過去的自己。

尼爾把手收了回去，靠向椅背，閉上雙眼。

你沒有因為失去他的碰觸而哀悼，你伸展著手指，一邊這麼告訴自己。你沒有因此而哀悼，也沒有為其他事或其他人哀悼。

他就坐在你的身邊，筋疲力盡，但還活得好好的，而你會讓他繼續活著。

—

時機才是最重要的，一直都是最重要的。現在沒有讓你自我懷疑或猶豫的餘裕。這個計畫的每一個部分都必須俐落地執行，不擾亂最原本的任務。

醫護人員都準備好了，急救包都放在一個擔架上。直升機已就待命位置。艾佛斯多逆行了一段時間，好滲透薩托的陣營，拿到瓦克夫的裝備。尼爾正在穿戴強化過的頭盔，測試它的重量。

你用嚴苛的標準檢查一切，但所有人都訓練得很好，大多數人在這坨狗屎時間爛事裡已經攪和了比你更長的時間——呃，總之是比現在的這個你還長沒錯。因此沒有必要發表信心喊話一類的言論。每個人都很清楚自己的角色是什麼。

你看向尼爾，他正在穿上護具，而你的雙腿在你做出決定前就自己動了起來，朝他走去，開始檢查他的裝備。你告訴自己，只是目視檢查而已，但你最後還是伸出手敲了敲他的頭盔。

他帶著疑問揚起雙眉。

「去打開那道門。」你告訴他，接著轉過身去，不去看他被呼吸面罩遮去一半的臉，阻止自己說出任何帶有情感的話語。

這不是你最後一次看見他，這不是道別。

你並不是把他送上死路。

時間開始倒數，一道嗶聲響起，讓你知道時候到了。

—

戰場上一片混亂，到處都是爆裂的炸彈，同時還有已爆炸的炸彈逆轉復原；大量的煙塵從一處爆炸點噴出，四散的建築殘骸則在另一處自行聚合。

你看著地平線，知道再過一分多鐘以後，如果時間還是以一樣的方式流逝，艾佛斯就會在上面某處將演算器拆解開來，而尼爾會告訴你這是一段美好友誼的結局。而你會拒絕接受。

你想著一條吞食自己尾巴的蛇。

你想著尼爾說，那不重要，他們就是如此相信。

你想著那些悖論。

另一道嗶聲將你拉回現實。

瓦礫堆中被清出了一小塊開口，大小剛好足以讓尼爾通過。你看著他從直升機向下垂降，解開繩索，衝向通道，準備要去拯救過去的你。現在這個你。

現在，一切的關鍵就在於時機。

算準時機，讓尼爾倒在那裡的時間盡可能縮短，同時不要擾亂原本的任務；算準時機，這樣你就能悄悄接近，不驚動薩托的人馬；算準時機，讓這架直升機看起來就和其他在附近放下或接回士兵的直升機並無二致。

當直升機緩緩靠近震源上方時，你看到一個穿著米白迷彩服的士兵逆行回到一架直升機上，你知道那是瓦克夫。

你的駕駛員知道該怎麼做。在抵達洞口之前的這段路程，彷彿同時花上了數年和數秒。試圖吞噬你的緊繃能量扭曲了時間感。你們來到洞口正上方，醫護人員繫上了繩索，從直升機上往下跳。他們向你打信號後，你把擔架送了下去。

接著，他們從你的視線中消失，你開始等待。

「我們找到他了。」其中一人說道。

你沒問他的狀況，你無法——

「他還活著。」第一個人向他證實。

「拉起來！」第二個人向麥克風叫道。你壓下回捲繩索的按鈕，把他們都拉上來。他們才正要通過地面的洞口，你就聽到耳機傳來一聲驚慌的「衝擊準備」。你穩住身體，但沒有任何衝擊波傳來。

你全身發冷，你發誓你的心臟停止跳動了一秒——

「搞什麼！」其中一名醫護人員大喊。儘管你也想和他發洩同樣的心情，你還是向麥克風嚴厲地吼出「回報狀況」。

「有人從地面在引爆前就把炸彈移走了，沒有衝擊波，我們百分之百確定。」一個聲音向他證實，而直升機開始朝原本的路徑移動。擔架和兩名醫護人員已經近到你幾乎能一把將他們拉進來。

你把他們拉進來後，醫護人員只用一秒就解開了護具，然後開始對尼爾進行急救。他的頭盔被拿了下來，呼吸面罩也是，很快換成你們逆行時使用的小型氧氣罩。有好多血。他的臉上沾滿了血，染紅了他的頭髮。但他還活著，而你知道頭部的傷口總是會流大量的血，很嚇人，你都知道，但還是有一小部分的你懷疑他們的評估，想要靠上前，親自確認他的脈搏。

你沒這麼做。

你只是回到位置上坐好，看著他們工作。他們沒有慌亂，這個事實讓你冷靜了下來。他們的動作精準有條理，同心協力，彷彿彼此是同一個人的延伸。你看著眼前的景象，讓自己冷靜下來。

—

每個受過訓練的情報員都非常熟悉自己的槍，就像是身體的一部份，但很少有人會檢查彈匣。你能想像那個畫面，彷彿是親眼看到一樣：瓦克夫拆開手槍，清潔，再次組裝起來，裝上彈匣，將保險打開、關上、再打開，塞入槍套。

他不可能會注意到有幾顆子彈已經被換成空包彈。

他不可能會知道，當他對尼爾開槍時，他並沒有射出致命的一擊。

空包彈、強化過的頭盔、固定在尼爾的呼吸面罩裡的金屬板，哪個都不可能單獨救得了他，但如果三者都具備了呢？那就不一樣了。空包彈穿透呼吸面罩，打凹了保護著尼爾額頭的金屬板。

金屬板並沒有完全擋下子彈，也沒人有這個期待，但它抵銷了足夠的衝擊，讓尼爾額上只留下一道看起來頗為嚴重的傷口，和稍微再嚴重一點的腦震盪。他倒下來的時候，頭撞到了平台，這件事對他的腦震盪毫無助益。頭盔保護他的頭部不受到任何額外的傷害，但無法避免他的大腦在頭殼裡亂轉——而他沒多久前才遭受子彈的創傷。

醫護人員花了約莫十五分鐘才縫合傷口、檢查腦震盪的嚴重程度，然後向你保證，尼爾在一兩個星期後就會沒事。

你在看到等著你們的貨櫃時，發自內心感到高興。裡面已經裝滿補給品，做好出發的準備。

你被告知每隔多久要叫醒尼爾一次，要檢查什麼，要問他什麼問題，要使用什麼藥物和劑量。當醫護人員要你重複她的話時，你乖乖照做，小心翼翼地觀察她是否露出了任何不悅的表情。你沒看到，而她在你說完後，向你滿意地點點頭。

—

尼爾睡了十四個小時，一開始你在每個整點都會叫醒他，接著是每隔兩個小時，最後他終於能自行保持清醒超過一分鐘的時間。

「我可以坐起來嗎。」他問你，但已經半坐起身。他雙眼緊閉，緊抿著雙唇，你想他應該是在忍耐暈眩感。

你沒有唸他，只是遞給他一瓶水，看著他慢慢小口啜飲。他一定很渴，但知道不能一下子喝太多。他喝完水後張開眼睛，看著你，一邊旋上瓶蓋。

「所以，」他流露些微痛楚的臉露出了逗趣的表情，「我們還活著。」

「你是要問我我還在不在乎嗎？」你說，語氣不可置信。

他低頭看著雙手，聳了聳肩。你坐到自己的床墊上，就在他的正對面，雙肘靠在膝上，手指在雙膝間交錯。

「不，」你說，「我不想聽你的人生故事。」

他沒有畏縮，表情和姿勢沒有任何改變。他太瞭解你了，你在心中對自己說。他太瞭解你了，這對他、對你來說都不太好。

他看向你，等著你說下去。

「我不想聽，」你再一次說道，「因為我會在那裡面。我會在你的故事裡，對不對。」

這不是一句疑問，所以你不需要聽到回答，也沒在等他回答。他的嘴角揚起，比平常狡黠的笑容虛弱了一點。

他重新躺下來，讓水瓶從指間滑落。在他閉上雙眼之前，他看向你，又是那知道太多的眼神，而他什麼也沒說。

—

有一瞬間，貨櫃裡的氣氛繃緊凝結，但下一刻你以為那是自己想像出來的。那就這樣吧。

尼爾是個好演員，或許八成也真的是個演員，他非常擅長分飾多角。但你注意到他有辦法用全然的沉默表達許多事情。

你能從他遞給你你偏好的食物配給量、他只用聲音喚醒你、他能讀懂你的表情和肢體語言這些事看出來。

你們都在阻止自己對某樣事物作出反應，某樣你不想點明的事物。

你的話，因為你很確定是這個尼爾在歌劇院救了你，這就表示你會把他留在這裡，自己逆行回到更久遠的過去，招募一個根本不認識你的尼爾。

他呢？這個嘛，可能是因為他知道你為什麼要阻止自己。

你扶起他的頭，好能更看清楚他的前額。你的手指輕柔地把他的瀏海從繃帶上撥開，他閉上雙眼。你不讓自己思考，不讓自己被他現在的模樣分神。你只是專注在自己的手指上，小心翼翼地解開繃帶，檢查被謹慎縫合、盡可能減少疤痕的傷口。從你沒那麼專業的見解來看，傷口沒有感染的跡象，復原得很乾淨。你塗上藥膏，重新綁上繃帶。

你的雙手從尼爾臉上滑落，然後你轉過身，扯下醫療手套，丟進垃圾桶。

你知道他為什麼阻止自己。

因為他擁有一個你，但你不在那裡，還沒在那裡。

—

貨輪在幾個小時前停泊進港口，而你知道貨櫃很快就會被卸下來。你們都準備好了，門一開就可以離開。你們一直小心翼翼地迴避彼此的目光，感覺像是已經有好幾天了，而你覺得皮膚底下好像有螞蟻在爬，啃噬著你。

—

一道哨聲響起，而你們待的貨櫃已經放在卡車上等了半個小時，現在正準備被卸載下來。你們都準備好了，行李袋掛在各自的肩上。

你轉向他時，尼爾已經在看著你，用那副疏離但又不疏離的表情觀察你。

「你要回去招募我。」他說，這不是一個問句，只是陳述事實。

從你們相遇時開始，就有什麼東西在你們之間逐漸累積，在你心中累積。從你遇到這個尼爾的時候開始。而你不能就這樣什麼也不說，因為就算逆轉時間，也不會讓你再次回到這一刻。因此你看向他，看著他落在眼前的瀏海，看著他額上的繃帶，那會永遠提醒你曾經發生過什麼事。最後你終於看向那雙眼睛，那雙難以（可以）理解、太過瞭解你的眼睛。

「我在乎。」你告訴他，不再抵抗試圖流露到臉上的情緒，你知道他能夠讀懂。他聽到你說的話，眼神變得柔和。他轉過來面對你，讓行李袋從肩上滑落。

他用手指觸碰你的臉頰，但幾乎沒有碰到。他的手指落在你的頸項，四個幾乎感覺不到力道的碰觸，而他的拇指擱在你的下顎，指甲劃過你的鬍子。

你閉上眼，無法看著在他雙眼中湧動翻攪、仍然沒被說出口的一切，但你都知道。

「我知道。」他對著你倆之間的距離低語。

突然間，你覺得你不可以這麼做。你領悟到這是個大錯特錯的主意。如果你現在這麼做，你就永遠無法送他走，然後自己回到過去，獨自一人，去招募一個年輕的——

一半包著繃帶、一半露出肌膚的前額靠在你的額上，讓你的心平靜了下來，肩膀不再緊繃。尼爾放下雙手，抓住你一邊肩膀，抓住你的手臂。

「我知道。」他又說了一次，接著貨櫃接觸到地面，讓你倆失去平衡。尼爾還是牢牢抓著你，而他捏了捏你的手臂，雙手移到你的脖頸，再次用拇指摩挲著你的鬍子。

他親吻你的前額，放開你，而你終於睜開雙眼。

他正在看著你，臉上露出酸楚甜美的微笑。

「我想念你。」他對你說，而即便你們兩個都在這裡，你還是知道他的意思是什麼。

不論你對自己有什麼瞭解，有一件事是你能確定的：

「我在另一邊等你。」

貨櫃的門打了開來。在他把氧氣罩戴上之前，他轉過身，臉上幾乎要露出笑容，然後他告訴你：「你一直都在另一邊等我。」

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然原劇本已經淒美得完美到不行，但有時希望他們最後還是能幸福快樂白頭偕老Q___Q////  
> 這系列的fix-it故事正是我夢想中的發展&結局啊啊啊啊啊原文作者寫得太好太美了大哭
> 
> 原文標題是一句法文迴文，中文意思大略是：  
> 讓遊戲開始，好讓我贏（start the game so I can win）


End file.
